reubens_basics_excited_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackson of the Thing
Apperance JOTT is a notepad drawn human within what appears to be a finger pointing in his left hand (or maybe right for the children who aren't looking the same freeze as the maker) and expressions quite stern. Medals *He walks slower than most characters in Reuben's Basics *He can be triggered by Water, but not anything else but that other way with a Bob Omb. *He sends every player to detention when it gets everything wrong of interruptions (while how to get rid of being playing), It's a Laktin. Audio Maximize Game Audio. "Detention for you!" -When the Player sents it to detention. "You should know better!" -When you plays while Jackson of the Thing leaves while the Player is in detention. "No stabbing people with pencils in the halls!" -Would've used someone when the Pencil Boy stabs the pencil with the Player. "When will you learn?" -Learns when Jackson leaves while the Player is in detention two times in a row. *Sing* -Plays at random things, when the Player gets a second question wrong. "70 seconds!" -When the player gets in trouble five times in a row. "NO BREAKING THE FIFTH WALL!" -When the Player breaks the fifth wall in a round. "No drinking water in the halls." -When Jackson of the Thing catches the Player using the Water Bottle. "No bullying It's a Laktin in the halls." -When Jackson of the Thing catches the Player using It's a Laktin for any items. "54 seconds!" -When the player gets in detention three times in a row. "Your parents will hear about this one!" -Plays when Jackson of the Thing leaves while the Player is in Detention three times in a round. "No entering School Security in the halls." -When the Player exits or enters in the Security Room while Jackson of the Thing is nearby. "20 seconds!" -When the player gets in detention two times in a row. "14 seconds!" -When the player gets in detention one time in a row. "88 seconds!" -When the Player gets in detention six times in a row. "No eating Cooked Chocolate in the halls." -Plays when Jackson of the Thing gets caught when the Player is eating Cooking Chocolate before V.1.5 "No locking the doors using Jackson's Keys in the halls." -Unfortunately someone played when Jackson of the Thing catches the Player by locking someone else's door. Other deleted audio "No smacking Reuben with a ruler in the halls." -Would've possibly used the Player to smack Reuben with his ruler. "No breaking the colour doors in the halls." -Possibly would've used Jackson of the Thing catches the Player breaking the colour door. "No getting caught by Reuben with an FX Static in the halls." -Plays when Jackson of the Thing catches the Player when Reuben smacks the ruler. Endless Mode Audio "No collecting notebooks as you can in the halls!" -When Jackson of the Thing gets caught when the Player collects the notebooks as they can. "No high scores in the halls!" -Plays when the Player gets a high score for collecting 3 storybooks for being a kazoo. Category:Characters Category:Endless Direction Category:Male